Apprivoiser, c'est une chose trop oubliée
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Il est si aisé de briser ce que l'on a mis tant de temps et d'espérance à bâtir. Sur la ruine de nos échecs pourtant, nous continuons d'ériger notre futur. Musashi a perdu quelque chose durant les deux années qui l'ont séparé de l'équipe. Hiruma aussi semble avoir oublié ce qui faisait jadis leur force à tous les deux. Il faut faire ce que l'humanité a toujours fait: reconstruire.
Bonjours à tous, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, je me concentrais jusque là sur celui de One Piece. Je suis Karnage, et j'espère humblement vous divertir le temps de cette lecture. J'espère que ce début de fiction vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je rappelle : Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre commune de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata. Je n'écris pas non plus pour une quelconque rémunération, mais j'avoue qu'une review fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

 **"Tu es responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé."**

Le rubik's cube tournait entre les mains. Ses faces interchangeables donnaient des difficultés à chacun mais tous s'y étaient essayés plus ou moins longtemps. Hiruma avait réussi en quelques minutes à résoudre le casse-tête mais il était le seul. Musashi n'avait même pas tenu une minute avant d'abandonner. Ce genre de jeu ne l'amusait pas. Vraiment pas. Le cube passait de main en main depuis près d'un quart d'heure maintenant mais seul Mamori et Taki s'acharnaient encore à le résoudre. Les autres discutaient tranquillement car l'entraînement était fini.

L'intérêt pour le cube tomba aussi vite qu'il s'était déclaré : chacun rentra chez soi. Le rubik's cube esseulé échoua sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, inachevé, trop complexe. Seul Hiruma qui avait encore des informations à vérifier s'attarda dans le local encore une heure ou deux avant de s'éclipser en jetant un regard sur le jeu multicolore.

L'aurore était presque née quand à nouveau le terrain d'entraînement du lycée prit vie, quoique prendre vie fût un euphémisme, le terrain explosait littéralement sous les coups de feu, les hurlements et les gémissements qui leur répondaient. La journée commençait bien, c'était du moins l'idée que chacun se faisait alors que la sueur imbibait les vêtements et la plénitude les esprits. La cloche sonna et tous se rendirent en cours mis à part les coutumiers de l'école buissonnière. Le niveau de l'enseignement donnait du fil à retordre aux différents membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient finalement organisés en groupes de travail pour plus d'efficacité.

Ce midi-là, Musashi alla prendre son déjeuner dans la salle du club, où l'une des tables s'était brisée à la suite d'un concours de circonstances mystérieux. Il comptait la bricoler rapidement. La salle vide attendait patiemment ses joueurs qui ne venaient pas et accueilli le jeune homme dans un calme réconfortant. Un unique rai de lumière tombait sur une table en dévoilant des particules de poussière suspendues dans l'air. On entendait que le son d'une goutte d'eau résonnant du coté des douches. Il aimait le calme et avait tendance à fuir les effusions d'affection trop violentes. Sans plus attendre il se mit à sa tache. Il en était à renforcer la structure grâce à une planche et à se demander comment le meuble domestique avait fini ainsi lorsque le silence relatif de la pièce fut brisé. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner sur la personne venant d'entrer, pensant qu'elle allait se manifester d'elle-même, ce qu'elle fit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à réparer des trucs inutiles qu'on peut racheter ? T'as rien d'autre à foutre le vioc ?

Musashi fini par jeter un regard dans son dos, apercevant tout d'abord les longues jambes, puis une chemise mal boutonnée et enfin un visage fermé. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. D'ailleurs Hiruma n'attendait aucune réponse, ce que Musashi avait fini par comprendre. La passion du sport n'était pas la seule chose que les deux lycéens avaient en commun, tout deux affectionnaient de travailler dans le calme. Aucun ne s'embarrassait de discussion futile et Musashi se fit cette réflexion un peu triste : alors même qu'ils partageaient cet espace commun, chacun se trouvait dans une solitude poisseuse.

-Nous sommes seuls, constata le kicker alors qu'il achevait la table.

Le silence lui répondit, mais il saisit une irrégularité dans le son des touches de clavier. Son travail achevé il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau brunie par le soleil. Sa main prit la poignée de porte mais son regard capta le rubik's cube près de la fenêtre. Les couleurs criardes avaient quelque chose d'indécent. Il le prit et sans l'actionner le fit tourner entre ses doigts sous le regard dissimulé de son camarade. Musashi sentait le poids de ces yeux qui se posaient sur son corps. Ce n'était ni agréable ni désagréable cette présence englobante, c'était une chose à laquelle il s'était aussi habitué : toujours avoir un temps de retard. Accepter d'être démuni face à lui. Si parfois cette manie l'avait dérangée, elle ne le mettait plus mal à l'aise désormais, ce regard, il avait essayé de l'apprivoiser. Il avait confiance.

-Ça te ressemble en somme, constata de nouveau le jeune homme.

Oui, ça lui ressemblait, non pas à cause des multiples facettes difficiles à assembler, mais pour la solitude de l'objet abandonné sur ce rebord. Musashi sortit enfin pour retourner en cours. Hiruma demeura dans la pièce à fixer l'embrasure de la porte par où son camarade venait de sortir puis s'adonna à la contemplation du cube avant que ses doigts ne retournent à leur clavier. Le seul élément incongru de ce tableau si commun fut le léger soupir, entre fatigue et questionnement, que le jeune homme fit entendre dans le silence de la salle.

* * *

Plic ploc sur la céramique, plic ploc jusqu'au sol. Musashi se sèche, sa salle de bain est détrempée, ses cheveux goûtent. Il faut se rendre au lycée en ce dimanche matin. Il est même déjà en retard. Il n'a pas envie de voir Hiruma aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie de l'entendre. Surtout il n'a pas envie de sentir sa présence et son regard inquisiteur. Aujourd'hui, il fait une overdose d'Hiruma, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Ils se voient trop souvent, en cours, aux matchs, aux entraînements, aux réunions du club. Musashi prend tout de même le chemin du terrain, il doit maintenir son niveau. Bien entendu, ses dix minutes de retard se font chères payer.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous le viocs ? Les autres ont commencé depuis une éternité alors bouge ton cul ! s'écrit Hiruma avec hargne.

« Tu vas la fermer ou je t'aide à coup de poing Hiruma ? » lui répond Musashi sans ciller.

Les yeux du quaterback s'écarquillent très légèrement, peu habitués à trouver de la résistance. Il s'apprête à répliquer avec véhémence mais l'autre lycéen s'est déjà élancé sur le terrain. Avait-il ses règles aujourd'hui ?

Toute la matinée, les rumeurs de l'entraînement retentirent dans l'établissement presque désert et plus les minutes passèrent, plus l'humeur du kicker se dégrada ce qui transparaissait sur son jeu. Si ses tirs étaient plus puissants, la précision manquait… Il savait aussi que s'il ne se reprenait pas en main très vite les yeux scrutateurs d'Hiruma le remarqueraient. Il savait que le capitaine s'approcherait, il savait qu'il hurlerait, il pouvait d'ailleurs presque déjà l'entendre et aussi remarquable que cela sembla être, Musashi réussi à avoir un mal de crâne dû à des cris imaginaires. La réalité le rattrapa, implacable.

« T'es tout de même pas revenu dans l'équipe pour me faire ces tirs de merde bordel ? Si tu peux pas faire mieux tire toi, je trouverai un meilleur joueur. »

La coupe était pleine désormais. Il devait quitter le terrain maintenant avant de commettre l'irréparable. Si Hiruma restait dans son champ visuel et auditif, il allait le massacrer. Il se rendit au pas de courses jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il allait partir. La porte claqua derrière lui tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon et des vulgarités retentirent dans la pièce exiguë. Mais Musashi ne prit pas la peine d'y faire attention. Soudain Hiruma s'élança pour lui donner un coup de pied. Le kicker se retourna avec violence et le poussa contre les portes des casiers. Le saisissant au col de son maillot et appuyant contre sa peau en le surplombant, ses muscles tremblèrent alors que tous les sens d'Hiruma étaient en alerte, dans ses yeux cependant, la panique était absente.

« Je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule je te brise la mâchoire à coups de pied… »Menace le lycéen d'un ton bas... Puis, jetant un petit regard teinté de mépris et de dégoût sur le corps qu'il entrave sa bouche ajoute … « et c'est sûrement pas avec cette carrure que tu pourras m'en empêcher. »

Musashi ne sentit pas la légère altération cardiaque de l'autre joueur. Il ne vit pas non plus la déception envahir ses prunelles. Musashi ne voyait à cet instant qu'un corps trop pâle, des cheveux trop blonds, un adolescent trop compliqué qui méritait des claques et qu'il n'avait pas envie de comprendre aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'Hiruma serrait les poings, ceux de Musashi s'ouvrirent et il quitta le vestiaire pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne vit pas Hiruma. Il ne vit pas non plus le rubik's cube sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hiruma quant à lui voyait parfaitement les muscles encore tendus des épaules de l'homme qui s'éloignait. Il voyait la détermination dans ce corps qui ne se retourna pas pour lui lancer un regard. A son retour sur le terrain pour le dernier quart d'heure d'entraînement, il était de très mauvaise humeur, mais de cela, personne n'en prit conscience.

* * *

Plic ploc sous la douche, les gouttes se poursuivent entre les aspérités, les creux, les cicatrices et finissent par heurter le sol. L'eau dévale les cheveux bruns, contourne les muscles et s'emprisonne dans la pilosité. Musashi reste sous la paume de douche encore quelques minutes espérant que l'eau chaude éloigne son mal-être. La colère cède la place à l'amertume. Et l'amertume s'accompagne de la lassitude. Solitude. Demain est une autre espérance.

* * *

-Ecoutez moi bien les larves, on joue dans deux semaines, si j'en vois un seul parmi vous qui n'est pas à fond dans le boulot, je le défonce c'est clair ?

Hiruma est aussi effrayant qu'à l'accoutumé se dit Musashi quelque peu rassuré sur la suite des évènements. Il voit de nouveau son capitaine, il constate qu'il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, ce qui l'irrite presque, n'a-t-il donc aucune influence sur lui ? Toute l'équipe est concentrée sur les petites figurines à l'effigie de chacun tandis qu'Hiruma développe une stratégie. Musashi observa le capitaine encore un peu, et ce qu'il remarqua soudain l'interpella et le déconcentra jusqu'à la fin de l'explication. Là, juste dessous le col de sa chemise d'uniforme, dissimulée aux yeux de tous : la peau est légèrement bleutée, auréolée d'une teinte jaunâtre à l'endroit où les vaisseaux sanguins ont rompu, de l'autre coté du cou se trouve une ecchymose similaire à la première. Le jeune homme blêmit, cette peau si pâle maculée par ces bleus, en était-il responsable ? Il n'avait pourtant pas serré son camarade si fort le jour précédent, à moins d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même, mais il était persuadé de s'être maîtrisé. Ces marques ne pouvaient être que le fait de quelqu'un d'autre, et sûrement pas de lui. Mais cette simple idée lui retournait encore plus le cœur que s'il en était lui-même le responsable.

Les yeux du kicker ne virent que cela durant l'après-midi, il avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur son jeu, la peau blanche et les marques noires lui revenaient en tête chaque fois qu'il frappait dans le ballon. Malgré son souci, il restait contrarié contre Hiruma qui se comportait aussi indécemment que d'habitude. Musashi avait besoin de vacance, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ses amis quelques temps pour être heureux de les revoir par la suite. Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre où la poussière s'accumulait de plus en plus, Mamori n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis quelques jours car elle était surmenée par le travail que lui fournissaient Hiruma et ses propres obligations. Musashi saisit le cube et essuya la poussière de la pulpe de ses doigts, sans chercher à le résoudre. Il fit quand même tourner les différentes facettes aléatoirement alors que tout le monde rentrait chez soi sauf Hiruma bien sûr. Le brun voulait vérifier par lui-même la provenance des ecchymoses sur le cou de son ami. Il s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas le brusquer. De dos, Hiruma ne sentit pas vraiment le jeune homme arriver près de lui car il était penché sur la table à relire un compte rendu de la manger. La main de Musashi entra en contact avec la peau du cou du jeune homme et celui-ci eu un brusque mouvement de recul qui le précipita précisément à l'endroit qu'il cherchait à fuir, c'est-à-dire son vis-à-vis qui en profita pour écarter le col de sa chemise pour observer la peau. Mais cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'Hiruma ne rejette avec force le corps derrière lui et se tourne pour lui faire face. Ce mouvement serra le cœur du kicker d'autant plus qu'il s'accompagna d'une légère panique présente dans les prunelles vertes du blond qui frappait les bras de Musashi dans un reflex naturel de protection. Pour l'apaiser il releva les deux bras près de sa tête, en signe de paix et pour libérer un espace de sécurité entre leur deux corps. Il avait toujours su que son camarade évitait généralement les contacts en-dehors du terrain de sport. Ses muscles étaient tendus sous la lumière du néon alors que ses bras reposaient contre le rebord de la table où les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à vu d'œil. Sa mâchoire aussi se contracta. Musashi le savait. En général il l'interpellait en lui touchant simplement l'épaule ou le bras, il avait été trop intrusif aujourd'hui. Mais la réaction d'Hiruma était disproportionnée. C'était bien de lui qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner avec tant d'empressement.

Les deux lycéens s'observaient toujours et le blond ne semblait pas vouloir baisser sa garde. Enfin son camarade parla.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te surprendre je suis désolé.

Musashi ne savait plus comment apprivoiser son ami aujourd'hui, pourtant il avait des années d'entraînement dans ce domaine. Un réseau de compréhension s'était brisé entre eux depuis qu'il avait quitté l'équipe, et leurs efforts ne faisaient plus que creuser la distance qui les séparait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hiruma d'une voix forte, mais qui sonnait un peu faux.

-Montre moi ta nuque s'il te plait.

Musashi avait besoin de voir cette marque pour y croire, pour croire qu'il en était bien à l'origine.

-Casse toi d'ici, t'as rien de mieux à foutre ? Personne d'autre à aller emmerder ?

Lorsqu'on brise la confiance une fois, tout est ensuite à rebâtir se dit tristement Musashi alors qu'une phrase d'un livre lui revenait en tête « On risque de pleurer un peu si l'on s'est laissé apprivoiser. »

-Montre moi ta nuque. Demanda à nouveau le jeune homme alors qu'il avançait sa main vers Hiruma. Ce dernier s'était détendu légèrement mais ses yeux, témoins muets de son angoisse, reflétaient toujours une lueur sourde, à mis chemin entre la colère et la surprise. Il ne se déroba pas à ce contact, et les doigts calleux rencontrèrent la peau tendre et blanche de ce cou musclé, écartèrent le tissu et découvrirent les meurtrissures. C'était chaud sous ses doigts, ça pulsait contre sa peau.

-C'est moi, constata simplement Musashi avec tristesse.

-Ouais et c'était la dernière fois ! Cracha Hiruma en se détournant avec violence du jeune homme face à lui.

Musashi aurait voulu dire quelque chose, présenter des excuses, essayer de s'expliquer mais rien de ce qu'il n'aurait exprimé ne pouvait changer cette affreuse réalité. Il comprit cependant une chose alors que dans sa poitrine la chaleur de la honte le brûlait : Hiruma lui faisait toujours confiance, du moins il s'y efforçait, son corps en revanche, gardait le souvenir de l'agression. Musashi comprit que ce corps trop pâle était secoué de contradictions. Hiruma avait attendu plus de deux ans qu'il revienne dans l'équipe, deux années à garder confiance, à se persuader au fond de lui-même que son camarade, son ami, reviendrait. Il avait attendu. Et la honte de l'ingratitude affluait en Musashi tandis qu'il restait toujours muet. Hiruma lui permettait une dernière fois de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il lui permettait d'attendre un peu avant d'être adulte. Ce temps qu'il pensait perdu à jamais, Hiruma lui en offrait un peu. Il sentit alors un poids terrible tomber de ses épaules à ses reins. L'étreinte poisseuse de la culpabilité l'étouffait. L'autre jeune homme avait remarqué le malaise de son camarade, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Le bras de Musashi se posa alors à l'arrière de la tête d'Hiruma, là où naissaient ses mèches blondes que quelques racines noires entachaient. Dans un mouvement de rédemption, il fit basculer, non sans que l'autre ne résiste, le visage d'Hiruma contre son épaule. L'autre bras entoura les épaules de son ami qui s'échoua dans le creux du cou de Musashi pour n'en plus bouger. Quelques mèches blondes frôlèrent la joue barbue du kicker et son parfum l'envahi. C'était un mélange de café qui imprégnait ses vêtements ainsi que de chewing gum et d'autre chose, plus intime et tellement plus présent. Son odeur, une odeur qui se laisse percevoir puis disparaît lorsqu'on croit la saisir enfin.

* * *

Et bien voilà, la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'avoue ne pas avoir une idée précise du nombre de chapitres que cette fic contiendra. Et je ne sais pas non plus quand je posterai la suite. Je fais des études assez prenantes qui m'empêchent d'écrire régulièrement... Viva la prépa...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, si c'est le cas, laissez une chtite review, qui réchauffera mon coeur, ou le glacera cela dépend de vous !

Votre humble rédactrice, Karnage.


End file.
